


Blood Red

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero, Peri thought, was a vision.





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'red'

Kagero, Peri thought, was a vision.

There was blood on her face, red, not quite dried... Blood on her clothing, too, though Peri had already helped peel that away. It would need to be washed, later, but Peri knew plenty of tricks for getting blood out of things; nearly as many as she knew for getting blood onto things...

None of the blood was Kagero's, at least not that Peri could tell. Kagero hadn't mentioned injuries- no, she'd claimed total success and Peri was sure Kagero meant it. In battle, on missions, and like this, lured into one of Hoshido's lovely baths, Kagero was a vision.

Peri leaned to claim Kagero's lips, one hand on Kagero's cheek, one trailing lower along Kagero's back to guide her deeper into the water. Not that bathing needed to come first though.

She smiled when Kagero pulled back just enough to look at her, hands on Peri's hips...

No, bathing would not come first.


End file.
